I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream
by xLoveChuuChuuTrainx
Summary: Ino huffed; who in their right mind would be able to resist her puppy-dog pout? It's the cutest thing in the entire ninja continent- cuter than puppies itself!


.

…

..

…

I Scream. You Scream. We All Scream for Ice Cream.

…

..

…

.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

"Saaasuukeee-chaaaan!" Ino, a five-year-old blond carrying a slim figure wailed, tugging on her raven-haired, ebony-eyed playmate's black shirt, watching him slowly devour the vanilla ice-cream as if teasing her, "You're so mean."

"You're so annoying." Said boy countered almost immediately after her statement, making sure to lick every speck of ice cream off his lips.

Pouting, Ino crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath, looking up at the clouds. It was hot, hotter than Megan Fox's bikini photo-shoot… weather wise. Why does Sasuke have to be so unbelievingly impossible… and weird? Seriously, who wears a black shirt on a day that's 108 degrees? Apparently, only Sasuke does. Does he even know that black _attracts_ sunlight?

Ino sighed, wiping away the small beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead during the few minutes- or was it hours, she couldn't tell- she'd spent outside with her brunette companion. Her as well as Sasuke's parents had agreed that it was the _perfect_ day to arrange a play-date for the two… _outside_ in the heat… and not inside where it's pleasantly cool and serene. How caring…- note the sarcasm.

As a result of that teensy predicament, both Sasuke and Ino are now currently sitting on a park bench admiring the beauty of the park when it's void of anything but the peaceful swaying of the trees and the animals scurrying about. On second thought, that only goes for Sasuke. Ino on the other hand is slouched down, looking as if she were dead.

A couple of moments befell and Ino sat up in an upright position, arching an eyebrow at the Uchiha, "Well," she smirked evilly, "If I'm soo annoying, I'll make a deal with you. If I stop annoying you, you need to give me your ice-cream… or money to buy ice-cream, I don't really care which one, as long as I get one of them."

Sasuke shut his eyes in contentment, before opening them once again and glaring playfully at Ino, "No." He stated dully.

"No?" Ino slumped but then gave him the cutest puppy-dog pout you could ever imagine.

"No."

She then huffed; who in their right mind would be able to resist _her_ puppy-dog pout? It's the cutest thing in the entire ninja continent- cuter than puppies itself! Neatly placing some hair behind her ear, Ino gave Sasuke a hard slap on the back, causing him to choke, "Ha! Serves you right. Don't you know that it's good to share? Now gimme some!" Ino grinned, outstretching her arms to get the ice cream.

Sasuke coughed, turning away from her and sighing in delight as he savoured the sweet taste of the ice-cream, "No."

"How 'bout yes?"

"How 'bout no?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YEEESS!"

"Yes."

"NOOO! … Wait… you cheater! Give it here; you said _yes_ anyway!" Ino gave Sasuke a death glare.

Sasuke glared back, "I said yes, but then you said _no_."

"Yeah, well… Now I say yes again!" Ino groaned. The heat was killing her! Just then she thought of a not-so-brilliant plan, but nevertheless, she was certain it would work. And so, Ino tickled Sasuke getting a small yelp as a reply.

"I-Ino! St-stop! Sto-s-stop iit!" Trying to control his giggling, Sasuke gasped for breath and fell onto the bench; his back on the place your bottom is supposed to be. Holding his arm up to make sure the ice-cream doesn't fall, Sasuke used his free hand to attempt tickling Ino – who was currently atop him – so that she would pull away from him, but failed and consequently resulted in Ino pulling his other arm down, taking his dear ice-cream.

"I win." Ino grinned in triumph, pinching Sasuke's cheeks before getting off of him and sitting back on the bench, licking the ice cream in glee.

Sasuke glared, "Meanie."

Ino flashed him another grin; oh, life was good.

.

…

..

…

**Author's Note: This little drabble is for .Fromire.x as she was able to guess my other account. I actually uploaded this yesterday, but I decided to edit it a little bit more, so now, here it is! I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think of this little story-thing.**

**Disclaimer (since I didn't do it in the start of the story): I do not own Naruto or anything within the anime/manga. It strictly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

...

..

…

.


End file.
